


The Batman's soulmate 蝙蝠侠的灵魂伴侣

by JamesSteve



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSteve/pseuds/JamesSteve
Summary: Batman once had a soulmate called Kal-El.蝙蝠侠Bruce·Wayne曾有过一个灵魂伴侣，叫做Kal-El.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 16





	The Batman's soulmate 蝙蝠侠的灵魂伴侣

**Author's Note:**

> 蝙蝠侠：地球最后的骑士背景世界延伸，莱克斯·卢瑟无法救回自己世界的超人，故而抢走了其他世界的超人的，那些没有了超人的世界是怎样的，这只是其中一个猜想，并不完善，有私设，OOC  
> *灵魂伴侣AU，每个人都会有一个灵魂伴侣，灵魂伴侣的名字会在某个时间出现于手腕内侧。

**【蝙超】蝙蝠侠的灵魂伴侣**

**Summary** **：蝙蝠侠Bruce·Wayne有过一个灵魂伴侣，叫做卡尔·艾尔。**

**预警：蝙蝠侠：地球最后的骑士背景世界延伸，莱克斯·卢瑟无法救回自己世界的超人，故而抢走了其他世界的超人的，那些没有了超人的世界是怎样的，这只是其中一个猜想，并不完善，有私设，OOC**

***** **灵魂伴侣AU，每个人都会有一个灵魂伴侣，灵魂伴侣的名字会在某个时间出现于手腕内侧。**

Wayne夫妇带着他们的孩子Bruce一起去看电影，中途觉得电影有些无聊，便一起提前离场从小巷回家，如今夜色已晚，路上没有什么行人，天空飘着细雪，夫妇二人还都面带微笑说着得回去取取暖，冬天的夜晚还是有些冷。

还未走多远，前面突然冒出一个男人拦路，手里拿着枪，一边用枪指着三人一边囔囔着把值钱的东西交出来，Bruce看见父亲似乎要和劫匪说理，只是没想到那个面色狰狞的劫匪直接开了枪，玛莎看着丈夫中枪心痛之下想拦住劫匪，至少不要让他伤害到Bruce。

Bruce对于那个晚上最后的记忆是珍珠滚落于地，发出清脆的碰撞声，父亲倒在地上呢喃着母亲的名字，而他只是呆坐在地上，完全想不起自己该怎么办。在那之后很长一段时间他都是呆楞着毫无反应，将自己封闭起来不与任何人交流，Alfred看到小少爷这般心里也不是滋味，可他想不出更好的办法来安慰这个骤然间失去双亲的孩子，他为Wayne夫妇哀悼，更为他的小少爷心痛，任何人看到一个八岁幼童独自面对这样的打击都会于心不忍。

就是在那时，Wayne庄院仅余的两人还在失去的痛苦中徘徊着，有微弱的阳光穿破层云照进了这座冷清的庄园，Bruce在某个清晨发现自己的手腕上有了几个字符，还散发着温暖的的微光，他知道每个人都有一个灵魂伴侣，就像他的父母那样，灵魂伴侣的名字会出现在彼此的左手手腕内侧。当Bruce看到他的手腕上出现了印记时，他就知道他的灵魂伴侣出现了，在未来的某一天他们可能会相遇，但关于灵魂伴侣他知道的也不多，他想去问问Alfred更多关于这方面的知识了，只是他灵魂伴侣的名字似乎有些特别，上面的字不是英语，也不是他学过的几门外语，像一些特别的符号，他认不出来是什么意思。

Bruce下楼时跑得有点急，等到了Alfred面前停下时还有些微喘，Alfred正在准备早餐，看见自家少爷脸上难得带着点开心的神情，要知道这段时间Bruce整日里沉默不语，就没有露出过轻松的表情，他倒是有些好奇自家少爷发生了什么。随后就看到Bruce将左手举到管家面前，手腕内侧有着几个字符，兴奋的告诉Alfred自己有灵魂伴侣了，因为激动面上都有了些红晕。Alfred听闻此事也觉得开心，他家少爷已经在悲伤里沉浸得够久了，现在有了一个灵魂伴侣，也能让少爷将心思转移到其他地方，稍微缓解些丧亲之痛。

Bruce看到Alfred面露喜色时松了一口气，这段时间Alfred操劳了父母的葬礼，要照顾他的起居，还要担心他的心情，他知道这位长辈最近也很累了，只是他真的不知道该怎么办，他每晚都不断梦到那个夜晚发生的事，后悔自己让父母提前离场，更后悔自己太弱小了不能保护好父母，夜夜不得安眠，又如何能轻松得起来呢。不过如今他有了一个灵魂伴侣，虽然还不认识那个人，也不知道以后会怎么遇到，但他还是想问问Alfred看不看得懂这几个字，至少要知道他灵魂伴侣的名字才行。

Alfred看到那几个字符只觉得陌生，他从未见过这样的文字，当他这么说出来时，看到Bruce露出失望的表情，不过一会儿他就自己振作起来了，一边摩挲着手腕上的印记一边说着：“也许我的灵魂伴侣是其他国家的人，所以我才认不出这几个字符，等我以后多学些其他语言，就能知道这个名字是什么了。”他稚嫩的脸上好似突然浮现了对未来的无限希望，就算之后Alfred告诉他现今社会灵魂伴侣之间的联系已经淡化了许多，并不是每一对灵魂伴侣都能遇到彼此或者在一起时Bruce也未曾感到气馁。

Alfred看到Bruce对生活又有了向往和动力时觉得这样也很好，虽然不知道那个印记所代表的名字，但这样已经足够让人期待未来了，世界上有一个人怀揣着爱意与温柔在未来等着你本就是一件极为美好的事。这三年来他看着Bruce努力的学习各种知识礼仪，还有各种语言，该说不愧是一个Wayne，学习能力确实强大，Bruce已经在三年里学会有大部分语言，只是依旧没有找到手腕上的那种文字，不过看他那个学习劲儿，并未放弃继续找到那个印记代表的意义。

三年来Bruce在学习各种知识的闲暇时，最爱做的就是书写手腕上的印记，他写了一页又一页纸，将那几个字符写了千千万万遍，早已将那几个字铭记于心，每次当他写下那几个字符时，都会感到一种由衷的安心，他知道有个人在某个地方成长着生活着，在未来的某一天他们终将相遇，所以他也要变得更优秀，年幼的Bruce还希望能改变哥谭，让哥谭变得更好，变成父亲口中那个文明安全的城市，这样他的灵魂伴侣才不会对他失望。想起父母去世的那段时间，他每夜都做着同一个梦不得安眠，后来他逐渐习惯每晚摩挲着手腕上的印记入眠，好像有某个天使在守护着他一样，慢慢的他才能在夜晚得到安宁。

变故来得猝不及防，Bruce在这个冬夜晚上依旧如从前一般摩挲着手腕上的印记睡觉，但半夜的时候，他被手腕上的刺痛感疼醒了，连忙打开灯看着那几个字，印记原本散发着温暖的微光，可现在却突然光芒明亮甚至有些刺眼，他的手腕也痛得不行，就像有人拿着刀子在割下那一块皮肉，Bruce不知道自己有没有叫出声，他觉得仿佛有人从他的灵魂里将属于他的东西活生生的剜走，让他鲜血淋漓痛不欲生，而印记发出的光就像生命燃尽般绚烂而短暂。

当Alfred听见痛苦的吼叫声来到房间时，看到Bruce的额头上全是冷汗，脸色苍白，还在毫不自知的留着泪，他将小少爷固定在怀里，听到他嘶哑的声音断断续续颤抖的说着：“NO!……不要，不要把他抢走……别把……他带走，他是我的……别……Please……”

Alfred这才看向Bruce的手腕，那上面的印记有了些变化，再也不像之前那样发着微光，Bruce挣扎得厉害，死死握着手腕，像在拼命抓住什么一样，Alfred险些制不住他，手腕上的印记已经完全暗淡，并且在慢慢消失，他看到这一幕如何不知晓Bruce正在经历着什么，灵魂伴侣死去手腕上的字迹就会消失，他意识到Bruce的灵魂伴侣正在死去，而他们却什么也做不了，甚至不知道那个正在死去的人在哪儿，Alfred再一次感到深深的无力，他没能阻止Wayne夫妇那天晚上外出，如今他也无法拯救一条生命。

最终印记完全消失不见，就好像从来没出现过一样，Bruce发出一声嘶吼，声音悲切哀伤，双眼通红，浑身颤抖不停，整个人如困兽般绝望。Alfred看到他这样感觉好像回到了三年前，那失去一切的悲哀将Bruce重新笼罩，他唯一能做的只有将这个少年抱在怀里，希冀这样能给他一点安慰。

作为这个庄园唯二的人，Alfred自然知道Bruce对那个名字有多在意，三年前那个名字的出现给了Bruce希望，他在慢慢变好，对未来充满了期待，他想不懂为什么要这样突然的夺走这份希望，他才刚刚走出悲伤，在等待着一个人和一份爱，这些对一个孩子来说太过残忍了，他为这个孩子感到无以言喻的悲伤和遗憾，Bruce已经失去了太多了，作为一个管家，他不知道该怎么去弥补这些缺失。

Bruce慢慢平静了下来，不过还是攥着那只手腕，好似不去看就可以当那个名字还存在一样，因为刚刚的哭泣和嘶吼他感觉整个人都好累，只想好好休息睡个觉，也许等明天醒来一切都会好，他可能只是做了一个噩梦，等醒来那个印记还是会发着温暖的微光陪伴着他。

管家看着Bruce这副困顿的样子也不知道还能做些什么，只好为他稍微擦了下汗和泪水，将被子盖好后转身离开房间，他甚至不知道该说点什么来安慰这个孩子，最后步伐沉重的回了自己的房间，一切等明天醒来再说吧。

第二天Bruce醒来时觉得全身难受，感觉做了一晚上的噩梦，梦见自己失去了灵魂伴侣，那种被人强行撕扯灵魂的痛楚即使在梦里也让他感到钻心刺骨，他像往常一样想看看手腕上的那个印记，可不知道自己在害怕什么，只是有些不敢看向左手手腕，双手紧紧攥着，想让心底的悲伤和胆怯不那么明显，最后他还是将左手拿出被子，神色悲哀的看向毫无印记一片光滑的手腕，那陪伴了他三年的名字消失了，就好像那里原本就没有东西一样，如针扎似的疼痛密密麻麻的从心脏蔓延至全身，痛得他不得不蜷缩起来让自己不那么难受，他明白了不是噩梦，他真的失去了他的灵魂伴侣，他灵魂的另一半。

当Alfred将早餐摆好时，看到洗漱好的Bruce已经来到餐厅了，他看上去有些憔悴，脸色暗淡双眼微红，整个人弥漫着悲伤的气息，穿着一件休闲衬衫，管家注意到Bruce左手带了一个护腕，将出现过印记的地方遮了起来，不让任何人看到那里，也不让他自己看到。作为看着这孩子长大的人，他不知道该如何与Bruce说，他也不知道Bruce是否愿意放下，最终这顿早餐以沉默为结尾，此后多年二人再未曾谈过灵魂伴侣，好像不谈及就不会痛苦一般，而Bruce也不再写那几个字，但他是否忘记那几个字除了他自己谁也不知。

从那以后，Bruce便渐渐不爱笑了，表情变得越来越少，在他的脸上看不到他是否对未来有所期盼，但他依旧坚持着从前的决定想要改变哥谭的现状。从那之后的十几年里，他依旧不断地学习知识，学习语言，训练自己，甚至孤身一人到处游历，消失了好几年，哥谭的人们都以为Wayne家的少爷死在外面了，但当他回来后便高调出现在人前，还成了哥谭有名的花花公子，养活了不少报社。

各个报社都对布鲁西宝贝的灵魂伴侣有极大的兴趣，毕竟他将此遮得严严实实，不让任何人看到，且从不向任何一个采访者透露他的灵魂伴侣。听那些和他上过床的女人说，即使在床上，他也不会将那处露出来，如果非要将护腕摘了看看的话，Bruce会很生气，然后你们就连床都上不了了。谁也不知道哥谭宝贝的灵魂伴侣是谁，虽然现今社会已经不奉行这套，但依旧有许多人在意研究灵魂伴侣的联系和特别之处，不过即使这般好奇，还是没有一个人能看到那个护腕下的名字是谁。

逐渐的，哥谭的暗夜里也有了一个不知真假的蝙蝠侠，无论是哥谭警方还是人民，似乎都不太相信蝙蝠侠的存在，将他当作一个笑话，一个传说，但哥谭的黑夜里确实逐渐有了微光，让普通人在黑夜中的哥谭行走也有了一丝安全感。

Bruce在蝙蝠洞训练着自己，自从他决定成为蝙蝠侠后，就更加严格的要求自己，只有变得更强大更敏捷，才能更有效地阻止那些犯罪，也能少受点伤，Alfred本就不愿意Bruce成为蝙蝠侠，还是尽量让老管家少担点心。当Alfred端着红茶和小甜饼来到蝙蝠洞时，就严肃着表情让自家少爷先休息一会儿，Bruce本想让他放在那里便好，但看管家执着地站在那里，最后只得停下训练过去喝茶休息。

Alfred看着Bruce坐在椅子上平复着呼吸，犹豫许久还是忍不住问了一句关于未来伴侣的事，说着自己老了，你现在开始成家生子，我还能照顾小少爷，Bruce听完脸上并无异色，只是说着我要怎么和人解释晚上总往外跑啊，更何况，我不会放弃当蝙蝠侠，要是有一个亲密关系的人，如何将这不可告人的事隐瞒得滴水不漏。

“你可以找一个你信得过的人，也许你能遇到呢？Master Bruce，并非每一个人都会和自己的灵魂伴侣在一起的，你该多看看其他人，也许能遇到自己心仪的人呢。”Alfred劝慰的说。

“我知道不是每一个人都能和自己的灵魂伴侣在一起，我也不是非要和灵魂伴侣在一起，只是我暂时确实没有这些考虑，抱歉，Alfred，我要去训练了，麻烦你帮我调试一下蝙蝠洞的设备吧。”说完便放下手里的茶接着去训练了，Alfred知道他劝说不了Bruce了。

在成为蝙蝠侠的十几年里，他前前后后收养了几个罗宾，甚至有一个还是自己亲生的，他想这也算是圆了Alfred一直想要小少爷的心愿吧。这么多年里，他大多时候是独来独往，有了罗宾后有了些改善，Wayne庄院多了几个罗宾确实添了几分人气也热闹了一些，他觉得就这样下去也挺好的。

他在这么多年的蝙蝠侠生涯里还遇到了很多超人类，大多都拥有着超凡的力量，有天堂岛的亚马逊公主，海洋里的王，跑得很快的极速者，宇宙警察绿灯，还有半人半机器的生化人，甚至有一个火星遗孤，Bruce只是没想到有一天自己会和这些人组成一个联盟，共同保卫地球的安全。和这些人共事没什么不好的，除了大型入侵也不需要天天和他们呆在一起，他们也不会来干涉他的哥谭，只是有的时候，他总觉得缺点什么，好像有什么本该存在的却不存在，偶尔会有一种怅然若失的悲伤围绕着他。

Bruce从未放弃找到手腕上那个名字是什么，即使后来印记消失他也未曾放弃，只是他找遍了地球上所知的文字，都没有找到类似的文字。在某次和Diana的谈话中，蝙蝠侠曾问过她是否认识，但是天堂岛的神女也不知道那几个字符的含义，虽然略有些失望，好在他已经习惯了，只是不愿就此作罢而已，后来当他遇到海王这个半人半亚特兰蒂斯人时，他也想过他的灵魂伴侣会不会是海里一族的，可惜海王也不认识，Diana和Arthur都问过他这几个字符是从哪里看到的，但他并不想回答。

他甚至想过这些文字会不会是外星文字，尤其是当他遇见火星猎人时，虽然火星人的长相并不符合他的审美，但他还是想知道那几个字符究竟是什么意思，在某次和火星猎人值班的时候，Bruce向他询问了是否认识这种文字。值得庆幸的是他确实认识，并说那是一个名字，叫做“卡尔·艾尔”，是一个氪星男性的名字，在蝙蝠侠的追问下，火星猎人将他了解的氪星情况全部都告知了对方，氪星早在多年前便已经爆炸毁灭不复存在。

蝙蝠侠在听到氪星早已经毁灭时说不出心里什么感受，他早在多年前便知道他的灵魂伴侣不在了，只是抱着侥幸的心理，希望对方还在，想着可能因为对方的灵魂伴侣不是他，所以印记才会消失，如今一切都尘埃落定了，他的灵魂伴侣叫做卡尔，他在未曾遇到他之前便失去了他，他还没有和他相遇，他还未曾拥有过他，他甚至不知道自己会不会爱上他。

Bruce自己也理不清楚心里对卡尔的感觉，那个名字曾带给他希望，后来又让他绝望，经年累月他都将自己的左腕隐藏起来，不让任何人看到，即使上面什么也没有。可是夜深人静时，他依旧习惯在心里勾画着那个名字，才能得到片刻安宁，这么多年来，他期待着，怀念着一个不曾见过，不曾知晓的人，将他的名字融入骨血刻进灵魂，他与卡尔早已不可分割了。

**原来我应该有一个灵魂伴侣，在某一天我们会相遇，在并肩作战生死与共的相处中，我们也许会相爱相伴，但是我没有遇到他，有人抢走了属于我的卡尔。**

那是一次很奇怪的战斗，一开始正联的大家并未觉得这次的敌人难以对付，要说起来更像是恶作剧，大都会的人们好像被人施了魔法，不象是什么邪恶的魔法，就像变魔术一样，大都会的人一个个的变成穿着红蓝制服披着红披风的样子，正联成员确认了那些被施了魔法人只是变换了装束，未曾发现对身体有什么伤害，但蝙蝠侠依旧迅速制定作战计划，和Diana召集成员到大都会去准备对抗不知名的敌人。

在他们到达大都会时，钢骨检测到星球日报的大楼在移动，甚至啃了韦恩大楼一口，还有其他大楼也在逐渐移动中，当他说出这个变故时，所有人都被他的描述震惊到了。还好只是片刻就调整好心态该疏散人员的去疏散，救人的救人，鉴于大都会只有一个莱克斯·卢瑟用着他的技术和装甲在守护着这座城市，大家都尽力提高救人的速度。说来也奇怪，一般来说每个城市都会有一个守护者，但是大都会却没有属于她的守护者，只有一个卢瑟勉强算得上，Bruce不是很喜欢卢瑟，虽然卢瑟在保护地球，但他就是觉得他不是什么好人。

蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠去对付那个造成一切现状的滑稽生物，那奇怪的生物看到蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠时却大叫起来：“我的超人呢，你们把我的超人藏到哪里去了，超人是我的，你们把他交出来！”

蝙蝠侠不知道超人是谁，看向神奇女侠她也是一脸迷惑的样子，听到通讯的其他成员都是一头雾水，不知道这反派怎么这么奇怪，那奇怪的生物望向蝙蝠侠，一边紧盯着蝙蝠侠一边说：“这个世界倒是有趣，居然没有超人，但是却有蝙蝠侠。”正联这边听了这话更是疑惑了，这反派显然是知道正联的，可是却说了一个他们都没听过的人，那个人很可能是个超人类英雄，正联这边各个成员一边清理战场疏散人群，一边关注着蝙蝠侠那边的动静，以防发生什么不测。

不知为何，那奇怪的生物突然让那些移动的高楼大厦停了下来，蝙蝠侠仔细观察着那个自说自话的敌人，不料突然一阵眩晕，他看到Diana向他冲来的身影，但是他无法控制自己，当他回过神来就看到面前站着刚刚那个敌人，他自顾自地说他叫捣蛋鬼，蝙蝠侠发觉这里很奇怪，他听不到其他动静，四周的声音完全消失，彷佛一个静止的空间，想来应该是这个自称捣蛋鬼的家伙弄的，现在他也只能暗中警惕，看看对方要耍什么花招，找机会把对方控制起来。

“你知道吗，每个世界都应该有一个超人和一个蝙蝠侠，但是你们这个世界却只有蝙蝠侠，没有超人。”捣蛋鬼略有些激动的说着。

“超人是谁？”

“一个氪星人，一个被地球人养大的人，卡尔·艾尔。”

“你怎么知道这些，而且据我所知，氪星早就毁灭了，这个世界也没有氪星人来到地球。”蝙蝠侠尽量保持冷静不让自己因为一个名字就暴露内心想法。

“因为我可是五维生物，自然比你们懂得多，超人本来应该降落到地球，但是你们的世界他没有来到，他被人劫走了，然后死了，所以你们的世界没有了超人，而你，也没有了你的最佳搭档。”捣蛋鬼说着这些话时甚至带着气愤。

“什么叫被人劫走了，被谁劫走了，到底怎么回事？你知道些什么？”

“既然你那么想知道，就告诉你一些事吧，有一个世界的超人死了，然后那个世界陷入了混乱，人类杀害超人类后又自相残杀，而那个害死超人的人却想着把他救回来，当然他没能把超人救回来，既然救不回来，就只能去其他世界抢了，那个疯子还抢了不止一个，不过因为世界规则以及穿越世界所要遭受的压力，被他抢过去的超人基本都死了，而属于你们世界的超人就是其中之一。”

蝙蝠侠听完他的话一直在心里告诉自己这个捣蛋鬼是敌人，他不是个好东西，不要轻易相信他的话，这只是他说来动摇自己内心的，尽管他一直这么告诉自己，但心里仍然有着细密的疼痛不断蔓延，连灵魂都好像在哀嚎。

“对了，你想知道那个害死超人的是谁吗，虽然是人类的意愿杀死了他，但罪魁祸首是莱克斯·卢瑟哦。”

蝙蝠侠看着捣蛋鬼，只感觉五脏六腑都在灼烧，让他整个人愤怒不已，却又只能强迫自己保持冷静，“你为什么要告诉我这些，而且你怎么证明你说的是真的？”

“我说过了，每一个世界都有一个超人和一个蝙蝠侠，如果没有，那么世界就是不对的，至于为什么告诉你，就当我好心了，毕竟我不只和你一个蝙蝠侠打过交道，只不过你是一个身边没有超人的蝙蝠侠而已，一个从未遇见过超人的蝙蝠侠。”捣蛋鬼的话语中竟有一丝不易察觉的可惜。

“什么是不对的世界，不对的世界又如何？”

**“错误的世界自然会被修正，难道还会有其他结果不成。”**

“算了，反正这个世界也没有超人，不和你们玩了，我要去找其他世界的超人玩了。”说完这话捣蛋鬼就消失不见了，蝙蝠侠在一阵白光的眩晕中又出现在大都会，那些被变了装束的人都已经变回原样，移动的大楼也回到原位了，只是受到惊吓的人们还有些害怕，其他正联成员都向他们的顾问靠拢询问，担心他被敌人控制或者伤到了。

蝙蝠侠随意的回了一句没事便走向自己蝙蝠战机，连战后总结都不去了，他现在只想回蝙蝠洞安静的待会，当战机飞过莱克斯集团时，内心深处突然迸发出无法克制的怒火，甚至想直接到莱克斯面前责问他殴打他，将怒火全都发泄在莱克斯身上，但最终他什么也没做，径直回了哥谭，没做任何奇怪的事。

等他回到蝙蝠洞的时候，Alfred已经在等他了，将甜点和咖啡放到桌上，看到Bruce脸色极差，询问了几句关心的话，看到Bruce没有任何交流的想法，也只能摇摇头回到楼上。Bruce将头盔扔到工作台上，浸着汗水的额发微乱，双鬓早已染上银灰，有些站不住似的瘫坐在椅子上，今天他经历的足够多了，他觉得自己脑子里全是混乱的嗡鸣声，吵得他完全无法思考。

蝙蝠侠缓慢的想着，他有过一个灵魂伴侣，但是他失去了。他又回想起那三年，氪星的最后一个孩子被他的父母送上小飞船，希望他去到地球求得生存，那个时候Bruce的手腕上就出现了卡尔的名字，但是当卡尔快要到达地球的时候，他被抢走了，他没能来到这个世界，他死了，死在一个蝙蝠侠不知道的世界。

**卡尔用了三年的时间来到地球，陪伴了Bruce三年，但在他将要到达时他死了。**

Bruce的脑子里忍不住去想如果卡尔来到了他的世界会怎样，他们会如何相遇，会不会相爱，是不是就像捣蛋鬼说的那样，卡尔会被地球人养大，也许还会有一对养父母爱着他养育他，卡尔会成为超人站在他的身边，因为每一个蝙蝠侠都有属于他的超人，他的卡尔，但是为什么偏偏是他，为什么要抢走他的卡尔，为什么要把他的另一半灵魂杀死。

没有人能回答蝙蝠侠的疑问，谁也不知道这个世界如果有超人会怎样。

蝙蝠侠不知道什么时候趴在工作台上睡着了，也许他真的累了需要休息。

Bruce感受着清晨微凉的空气，下楼看到Alfred正在泡茶，卡尔坐在客厅的沙发上，正捧着一本书在看，似乎看得正入迷，但当Bruce走向他的时候，他却抬起头看过来，一双湛蓝的眼睛温柔的看着Bruce，嘴角带着微笑，连空气都好像变得甜蜜了起来，Bruce低头看向自己的手腕，上面写着氪星语的卡尔·艾尔，他看向卡尔，发现对方的手腕上也有着他的名字。挨着卡尔坐下后，Bruce情不自禁的将卡尔搂到怀里，吻上那笑着的嘴角，一只手扣紧对方的后脑逐渐加深这个吻，另一只手抚摸着卡尔手腕上的字迹。

**当美梦醒来，一切皆是虚妄。**

每个世界都有一个蝙蝠侠和一个超人，如果没有，那么这个世界就是不对的。

END

彩蛋：

1.Kent夫妇一生都没有孩子，也没有领养过孩子，但他们总觉得自己应该有一个可爱的宝贝，善良美好的小可爱。

2.Lois Lane一直都很喜欢报道超级英雄的事迹，但她总觉得大都会应该有一个守护者，一个温暖善良的守护者，她不喜欢莱克斯·卢瑟，总感觉那人不怀好意，她偶尔会觉得自己应该遇见一个小镇男孩，纯朴善良，他们会是很好的朋友。

3.吉米·奥尔森每次超级英雄战斗的时候都和Lois一起到战场附近拍照，但他偶尔会觉得这些英雄不够体贴了，如果有一个超级英雄能随时听到他的呼唤就好了，还有一个力气大的小子帮他扛设备就更好了。

4.佩里·怀特总觉得报社少一个看起来傻乎乎又好欺负，被他骂也不会反驳，但其实很聪明任劳任怨的小镇男孩。

5.莱克斯·卢瑟觉得生活有些无聊，虽然当大都会的守护者挺不错，但他总觉得这样的生活一成不变毫无挑战性。

6.Diana时常觉得当正联主席太难了，蝙蝠侠一点都不好沟通，还要沟通成员间的感情建立信任感，她希望有一个温暖阳光又强大善良的人来当正联主席，她只需要会战斗就好了。

7.迪克·格雷森觉得正联的成员都挺厉害的，但要说他真的崇拜哪一个超英倒也说不上来，他觉得自己会喜欢非常强大又非常善良的超英，还要长得好看对他温柔有耐心。

8.大都会的人们都不愿意承认莱克斯·卢瑟是他们的守护者，他们总觉得卢瑟长得就不像好人，要是大都会有一个守护者，那也应该长得就让人感到美好。

  1. Alfred偶尔会想如果自家老爷的灵魂伴侣还在现今的韦恩家会是怎样的，只是想一想而已。



10.蝙蝠侠依旧不知道自己对卡尔的感情算不算爱，毕竟严格意义上他好像也没爱过谁，只是经年累月的念着一个未曾谋面的人成了他的执念，那些期待与绝望，遗憾与痛苦，好像都与卡尔有关。

注：这是一个由地骑世界卢瑟抢其他超人而延伸的脑洞，用灵魂伴侣AU是因为这样被抢了超人世界的Bruce才会更清楚自己失去了什么，不会写文，写得很乱，超人就没出现过，但我还是很喜欢这个脑洞，脑洞来源是有天群里得讨论，那位gn说可以用这个梗，但感觉我写出来完全不是那么回事儿了QAQ

本来没打算写这么多的，感觉我废话好多，垃圾文笔，有问题随便提。

文里的老爷对卡尔的感情很复杂，卡尔对他来说是一个从未见过却又经年累月念着的人，尤其在知道他们本来会相遇之后就更复杂了，老爷将他的大部分感情都寄托在了卡尔身上，说不爱不可能，说爱又太过简单了，卡尔寄托了老爷的期待与希冀，爱与怨，希望与绝望，错过与遗憾，很复杂的感情。

*捣蛋鬼是五维生物，可以出现在各个平行宇宙，那句每个世界都有蝙蝠侠和超人，没有世界就是不对的是他说的，但是因为找不到原漫画了，大概就是这个意思吧。

最后，莱克斯·卢瑟你不是个东西，你要是不搞事就不会有那么多事儿了。


End file.
